


Chocolate Seduction

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-01-29
Updated: 2009-01-29
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:08:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry plots.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate Seduction

**Title:** Chocolate Seduction  
 **Author/Artist:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Character(s)/Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter implied.  
 **Challenge:** Written for [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/profile)[**harry100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/harry100/) 's prompt #17: Alohomora  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Length:** 100  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **Summary:** Harry plots.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction, which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Chocolate Seduction

~

“What are you doing?” Hermione asked as Harry ordered one last Honeydukes chocolate truffle be added to the box.

“Severus likes chocolate,” he said by way of explanation. Patiently he watched as the attendant wrapped it up, secured it with a bow, and handed it to him with a smile.

“So this is your plan?” Hermione asked as they left. “Seduce him with chocolate?”

Harry shrugged. “Seems a better way to get him to open his heart than _Alohomora_ ,” he quipped.

Hermione pondered this. “I wonder what variety Ron would like?”

Harry grinned. “He’s more of a chocolate frog man.”

~


End file.
